Peripheral arterial disease (PAD) is a major cause of disability in the United States. Despite the high prevalence of this disease, conventional evaluation of patients with this condition often lacks the sensitivity and specificity needed to make therapeutic decisions or to monitor potentially new treatment options such as stem-cell transplantation and angiogenic agents. The aims of this project are to develop and evaluate new magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) methods for the improved assessment of peripheral arterial disease (PAD). The potential impact of this work is significant as it could lead to a new and improved noninvasive examination of this disease. This project will focus on the following areas: 1) three-dimensional (3D) blood- vessel imaging of the leg without the need for contrast agent injection, and 2) time-resolved 3D dynamic contrast-enhanced imaging of the lower leg for regional blood perfusion information. Substantial technical studies in these areas to develop and optimize the MRI methods will be followed by a pilot evaluative study on patients with PAD. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: There is a need for new and improved methods to assess peripheral arterial disease (PAD), a major source of disability in the United States. Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) is a flexible and noninvasive modality that offers the potential to provide information to help diagnose and monitor patients with this disease. This research will develop, optimize, and evaluate new MRI methods designed for patients with PAD.